


Better Late Than Never

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Oral Sex, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: Maybe friends can be lovers...





	1. Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> There just aren't enough Nami/Vivi fanfics going around! Please enjoy and review. ^_^

She missed her terribly.

It had been a couple of days since Nami moved out of state and the adjustment was hard. She had a taken a job recently at a pretentious bank with very lucrative benefits but it didn’t quite make up for the loneliness she felt.

Nami sighed inwardly as she twirled her pen. _“I wonder what Vivi is doing now.” _Nami turned her chair and looked at the window from the 7th floor of her office. It was a good floor to be on; she could see a few skyscrapers and even a glimpse of the ocean. The ocean near the city was surprisingly unpolluted and a beautiful light blue. _“Light blue…” _Nami sighed again. Anything blue reminded her of Vivi. The ocean, the sky, even her Listerine cool mint mouthwash. It was getting pathetic. She looked at her phone again in hopes of getting a message from the object of her affections. She texted her earlier that week but still hadn’t gotten a response. Nami wouldn’t admit it, but it made her a little antsy.____

_____ _

Nami and Vivi had been best friends since college and those were easily some of the best years of Nami’s life. She did the typical stuff like drinking and partying but there she met all of the people she considered to be part of extended her family. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Brook, Franky and Vivi. Vivi…. Vivi was always special to her in a way that the others weren’t. She loved them all but Vivi always brought out a different side to her; a giddier side that she couldn’t quite explain. Being around Vivi bought her so much joy.

_____ _

For a long time, she didn’t know what to do with her feelings; what to even call them. Was it just a crush or was it something more? Nami never spent enough time thinking about it to really find the answer. While Nami was far from shy, hell she was probably the bluntest person within her friends, something always stopped her from talking to Vivi about it.

_____ _

And as far as she knew, Vivi was oblivious about her feelings; she dated a lot, went to parties and always seemed so carefree with anyone she encountered. Nami was secretly envious of that. Nami went to parties too but was much more guarded when it came to dating. She only dated two guys while in university and it never got serious. If she was being really honest with herself, she’d admit that she was dating them for appearances; to keep people off her back. The finest men in the whole college would approach her, with flowers and gifts to get her affections but she turned most of them down. And being one of the most desired women in school turning the most desired men in school down easily led to rumors that maybe she was, well… a lesbian.

_____ _

See, Nami loved to gossip but hated when people gossiped about her. It wasn’t her business to prove people wrong but she was terrified that they could be right. What if she was a lesbian? What would her friends think? What would her mother think? What if she was in love with Vivi and told her? What if she laughed at her and rejected her and they stopped being friends and…

_____ _

_“Stop!”_

____

_____ _

____

Nami slammed her had on the table. She was tired of having the same thoughts over and over again; an unending loop of insecurities and uncertainties about Vivi and her sexuality. She was exhausted. _“Maybe I should get a therapist.”_

____

_______ _ _ _

____

Beep!

____

_______ _ _ _

____

Nami quickly looked down at her phone, heart beating rapidly and was ecstatic to see it was from Vivi. Hooray!

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_"Hey, stranger. How was your first week? Scam anyone out of their hard earned money yet? ;)”_

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

Nami chuckled to herself.

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_“No….I was good this week. ;) “_

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

5 seconds later…

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_“Great! It’s Friday, have any plans yet?”_

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Nami tapped her fingers on the desk and sighed. She hadn’t made any friends yet. Hell, she barely finished unpacking her things in her new apartment. Even if she was a social butterfly, there’s no way she’d want to do small talk with anyone tonight.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_“Nope, I’m supposed to be unpacking my place. Nothing exciting. You?”_

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

20 seconds passed. Nami was starting to get impatient.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“That’s good because I have a surprise for you. ^_^”

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Nami read the message 3 times yet wasn’t sure what to think of it.

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_“A surprise? What the hell is she talking about?” _Nami pondered.__

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Not knowing what else to say, she typed exactly that.

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_“What the hell are you talking about?” ___

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

30 seconds passed. Nami was certain that she would die of anticipation.

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?”_

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Nami could almost see Vivi’s cheeky smirk. What could she mean about a surprise? They were at least 400 miles apart from each other; what could she probably surprise her with?

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Nami didn’t have a response so she looked at her computer for the time. She had another 45 minutes to waste before clocking out. She sighed for the umpteenth time and stared at her cellphone some more. Well, whatever it was, it was probably good. Vivi was good with surprises. Heck, Vivi was good with everything. Viv…

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_“Stop the obsessive thinking and get back to work!” _Nami scolded herself and looked at some paperwork to fill up her last 45 minutes of the day productively.__

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

 

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

After leaving the office and saying “Have a good weekend!” to her secretary with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster, Nami headed to her car.

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Before she knew it, she was pulling into her driveway, feeling exhausted. She enjoyed what she did but doing desk work was killer on the back. She pulled her keys out of her purse and before she could them in the keyhole, she felt a hand on her back.

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Nami screamed loudly and jumped nearly 20 feet in the air. She looked at the assailant, ready to fight with best of her abilities. She pulled out her pepper spray, ready to attack when she noticed a head of light blue hair.

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

VIVI!

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Said woman was laughing hysterically against the wall across from her. Her hands gripping her stomach and her laughs were just as lovely as she remembered. She was so shocked that she barely noticed when Vivi stopped laughing.

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_What is she doing here?_

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Vivi stood up, most of her laughter gone and slowly put a hand on Nami’s shoulder._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Hey, sorry for scaring you but that was so funny! I’ve never seen anyone jump like that!” She giggled. Next to her was a couple of bags and she was reaching to grab them._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Nami caught her breath finally responded, “What are doing here?”_ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Vivi looked up casually, smiled and shrugged. “I wanted to see you. You gave me your address so I used it. You don’t think because we live a state away that we can’t hang out, right? It’s Friday! It’s dumplings and doughnuts night! I brought the ingredients and even our fryer!”_ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Nami smiled sheepishly and laughed. Dumplings and doughnuts night was something Nami and Vivi had done once a month on Friday’s for years. They would make dumplings from scratch while gossiping and catching up on each other’s lives. Vivi usually brought the doughnuts and liquor while Nami bought the dumping ingredients from a store Sanji recommended. Many times he offered to come over and cook but Nami forbid it. It was only a Nami and Vivi thing. “I guess you’re right. I just did not expect you to come all the way out here. Let me open the door so we can catch up!”_ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Nami opened the door with shaky hands and led Vivi inside her apartment. It was a nice place; 2 bed, 2 baths, a fairly large kitchen, dining and living room. A sizable place for friends to gather and people to stay over. Nami secretly hoped her friends would visit but she wouldn’t have ever imagined that Vivi would surprise her like this. It made her feel all warm inside and that giddy feeling when she was around Vivi returned at full force._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__They put the groceries away, washed their hands and began preparing the dumplings. Vivi talked about her job as a social worker for underprivileged children and the stresses she was experiencing this week. Nami told her about being the new boss at her banking company and getting adjusted to the heat of her new city._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“It’ll be fine,” Vivi said confidently. “If anyone should be a boss dealing with money, it’s you.” She winked and Nami felt that giddy nervous feeling again._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__They finished rolling the dumplings and got the grease ready to fry. Nami felt at ease for the first time since the move and was so happy Vivi came to see her. She felt special and loved but wasn’t sure what to do with this overwhelming feeling of gratitude._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Vivi, I’m surprised the others didn’t try to come with you. Are they busy tonight?” Nami asked. She was nervous to hear the reply but was intrigued all the same._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Well, I didn’t tell them.” She smirked and shrugged._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Why not?” Nami couldn’t’ shake this nervous feeling like she was drowning in water without a lifejacket._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Well…Dumpings and doughnuts is our night. Did you forget?” She replied indifferently. Vivi was staring straight at the grease, ready to start cooking. She looked a little tense.

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Oh, I know! I’m just surprised is all. I didn’t expect you to drive so far by yourself.” Nami replied, still feeling nervous. _“Why do I feel like this? It’s an innocent question.”_

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Vivi chuckled freely. “Yeah, I know you think I suck at driving but I managed just fine all by myself.” She stuck her tongue out and grabbed a few dumplings for frying._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Nami laughed and dropped the subject. She wasn’t even sure what she was fishing for. Did she expect her to say “Oh Nami, I came to confess my love for you! Let’s have sex on your new kitchen counters!” Nami blushed and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. “I really do need to see a shrink.”_ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__After the dumplings were ready and properly dried, Vivi grabbed the wine and Nami grabbed the glasses for their dinner. She didn’t have any proper tablecloths for her dining table yet but Vivi couldn’t have cared less._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Let’s sit in the living room and eat on the floor! Like old times.” She winked in her sexy/cute way and walked to the living room like she owned the place. Not that Nami minded. She liked watching Vivi walk, hell whatever Vivi did she was up for it._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Okay, sure! I’ll grab the doughnuts” “And my self-respect” Nami thought bitterly to herself. She was feeling her usual sexual frustration when she was around Vivi and constant need to repress those feelings as much as possible. It was freaking depressing._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Vivi put the dumplings and wine on the coffee table and turned on the TV. It was tradition to watch cheesy wedding shows together and talk trash about the women on them._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Nami sulked her way over to the couch, putting the doughnuts on the table. “Hey Vivi, I need to change out of these work clothes. I’ll be right back.”_ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“No problem, I’ll find the station and pour the wine.” She replied absentmindedly._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Nami went into her bedroom and searched for some comfy clothes to wear. She put on her favorite sweatshirt with the matching sweatpants. Her nerves were shot. She felt happy, unbelievably giddy but also a little sad and on edge. It was true. She did have feelings for Vivi. She couldn’t even enjoy Vivi’s visit without a ton of insecurities weighing on her shoulders._ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____“What do I even do about it?” _ _She thought as put a sweatshirt over her head. _“I could say something tonight. Give a hint or suggestion.” _She pulled on some sweatpants absentmindedly. _“And if she rejects my advances, I’m over 400 miles away! I wouldn’t have to see her as much and deal with the humiliation as badly.” _She brushed her hair a little. _“But then, our friendship would be over. Ruined by my own selfish desires.” _She put the brush down. _“But if I don’t tell her, I’ll feel tortured like this forever. It’s not a way to live.” _Using her fingers, she combed through her bangs and took a deep breath. _“I’ll find a way to tell her!”_______________


	2. Wanting Her

Nami left her bedroom feeling refreshed and a little bit more confident. She sat beside Vivi on the floor and grabbed some dumplings with her chopsticks.  


“Ready for some TLC cheesiness?” Nami teased.  


“You bet!” Vivi cheered.  


They watched at least 3 hours of wedding dress shows, wedding competition shows and wedding advice shows.  


“Phew! I’m exhausted from watching all these shows.” Vivi exclaimed.  


“You’re just mad that I correctly guessed the cost of more weddings dresses than you did! “ Nami teased. She felt completely stuffed. They shared 15 dumplings, a dozen doughnuts and drank a whole bottle of wine, each. Or did Nami drink 2 bottles? She wasn’t sure. Nami’s far from a lightweight but she had a really nice buzz going.  
“Naw, you just got lucky! I was pretty close to getting some of them right.”  


“But you got none of them right. Poor Vivi!” Nami crackled. She was leaning against her sofa and propped her feet on her now messy coffee table. She felt great and the freest she’s been all week. Now that she was a little drunk or maybe a lot drunk, she felt at ease, comfortable and was just, happy. Those complicated feelings that swirl around in her brain all the time were taking a break for once and she could live in the moment.  


Hey, Nami.” Vivi whispered. She was sitting cross-legged next to her, their thighs almost touching.  


“Yes, darrrrrrling?” Nami giggled. She always felt sillier after watching bridal shows. They always used words like “darling, honey or sweetheart” in such an exaggerated way that she couldn’t help but make fun of it. It was common inside joke that her and Vivi had.  


“There was another reason I came out here tonight.” She whispered.  


Nami, being super tipsy looked at Vivi’s slightly bleary form. Vivi was still facing the television and the light was bouncing off of her softly. She looked beautiful.  
“You mean you didn’t just come for my glorious company?!” She laughed freely. That buzz was really strong. She should ask Vivi what brand of wine they drank, you know, when she’s sober enough to remember.  


Vivi chuckled softly. “Of course I enjoy your company…You could say…I love it.” She said shyly.  


Nami sat up and could see a tingle of a blush on Vivi’s face. She didn’t know what to say. Was this the alcohol talking? Actually, she wasn’t sure if Vivi was drunk or not. Hm.  


Vivi twiddled her thumbs for a moment before sighing deeply and looking back at Nami confidently and started rambling.  


“Since you’ve left, I’ve missed you terribly!” She laughed shyly. Vivi wasn’t really the shy type. “Of course, I knew I was going to miss you, you’re my best friend. But it has felt more like a void than some small hole, if that even makes sense.” She stopped looking at Nami to close her eyes and turn her head back to the television.  


Nami could barely breathe. She was stunned. It was like all the alcohol she had been drinking tonight had sunk to her stomach. She needed to get sober fast.  


“I know you moved here for a better career. I don’t blame you.” Vivi continued. She was still facing the television and Nami swore she could still see a blush on Vivi’s cheeks. “But, I don’t know, I wish you were still back home, like old times.” Vivi laughed a strained laugh. Nami could tell she was embarrassed.  


“Sorry, I’m just rambling, too much wine I guess.” Vivi shrugged her shoulders and was about to stand up but Nami grabbed her arm and stopped her.  


She had no idea what she was about to say. She needed some water or something to control her racing thoughts. She felt too drunk to have this conversation but she knew she needed to say something.  


“Vivi,” Nami hoped she whispered. Her voice sounded a little rough to her own ears. “I’ve missed you, too. I’ve thought about you every day since I left. Well, that’s not fully true. I think about you every day regardless if I’m near or far. I’m just so happy that you came to visit me tonight.”  


There, she said it. Well, it wasn’t a love confession like she imagined but her drunk brain was still trying to register what’s happening.  


Vivi looked at her with smiling eyes. She leaned against the couch and rested her head on Nami’s shoulder. “Well, that wasn’t a disaster.”  


“I’m glad to hear that.” Vivi sighed. She placed her hand on Nami’s leg. Nami was sure she was going to explode from the heat that rushed so quickly between her thighs. She didn’t know what to think, what to say, what to do. She couldn’t tell if this was a dream or a twisted reality. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest and her palms sweating. 

__

“What the fuck is going on?!”  
__

____

Maybe Vivi was a sorcerous who could read her thoughts or maybe she felt Nami’s body tense up but whichever reason, she looked up at Nami square in the face and asked…  


“Do I make you uncomfortable?”  


The question is innocent enough but the tone, it was…seductive. Nami was speechless and her mouth felt as dry as the Sahara desert. Vivi was looking at her with little fear in her eyes and Nami wanted to be unafraid too.  


Nami cleared her throat. “No, I never feel more comfortable than when I am with you.”  


Nami already thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest but when Vivi smiled, oh so brightly, she figured she was going to go into cardiac arrest.  


“Nami, let me kiss you.”  


_“Yes, please!” _She wanted to say but could only dumbly nod.  
__

____

Vivi leaned closer to her, never moving her hand from her thigh. When their lips touched, Nami thought she died and gone to heaven.  


“Is this really happening? Is she kissing me? Like romantically kissing me?!” These thoughts ran around Nami’s mind like a rabbit on cocaine. She felt dumbstruck but didn’t want the moment to pass.  


She pressed her lips gently against Vivi’s and they were as soft as she imagined. They kissed softly, almost timidly for a couple of minutes. The kisses felt innocent, trepidatious, and pure. Nami was loving every second of it and she hoped Vivi was too.  


Vivi moved her hand from Nami’s thigh to her shoulder, in order to move her closer. She felt her lips leave her mouth and started moving to her neck.  


_“Vivi is kissing my neck!” _The feeling of shock was still strong and Nami still was too drunk to think what this all meant.  
__

____

_“Does she love me, too? I didn’t say it! I should have said it.”  
_

____

Nami’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt Vivi’s hand back on her thigh, caressing her inner and outer thigh. Nami couldn’t help but moan and her body felt so hot by Vivi’s touch. They were barely doing anything and Nami never felt so turned on.  


____

“Nami,” Vivi pulled back said seductively. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”  


____

Nami heart was racing so fast that she hoped Vivi couldn’t hear it.  


____

Vivi kissed her lips again, placing her hand teasingly under her shirt; her body language clearly telling Nami that she would go further and all she needed was a simple confirmation from her.  


____

_“Fuck it, let’s go!”  
_

______ _ _

She grabbed Vivi’s hand and clumsily stumbled over Vivi’s shoes in her haste to get to the bedroom. Clearly, the alcohol was hitting her at full force. Nami shook her head, embarrassed. But Vivi being Vivi laughed that breathy laugh of hers, 

“Let me lead the way.”

______ _ _


	3. Touching Her

When they reached the bedroom, it was dark and a little cold. Nami didn’t want to turn on the main light to ruin the mood but knew her lamp was on the nightstand; too far for her to reach. Before she could make a decision, she felt Vivi’s grip tighten around hers, grabbing her attention. She felt her hands move to around her waist and pushed her lightly against the wall. 

She kissed her neck again but this time with more urgency. It was hot and impatient. Nami moaned, feeling free and inhibited. She didn’t know where this was going but ready for the ride. She had been wanting this for a long time and didn’t want to waste the opportunity. 

She put her hands around Vivi’s neck, pulling her closer and began caressing her hair that was up in a ponytail. It was so soft and Nami wanted to touch more of it. It seemed Vivi liked that, the way she moaned into her neck. This emboldened Nami and she found the bow to let her hair down. She greedily ran her fingers through her blue locks and pulled it gently. “Harder” Vivi said. She didn’t sound like herself; her voice sounded deeper and more demanding. Nami loved it and complied. She pulled her hair hard enough to bring her head back and began kissing her neck with the all the pent up frustration she’s felt since…well forever. 

Vivi moaned softly and grabbed Nami’s neck to give her more access. The angle was a little uncomfortable so Nami softly laid them on the ground. The bed wasn’t far away but her impatience to touch the other women was short. Nami ran her hands over Vivi’s body, feeling her curves for the first time and she was getting dizzy from her arousal.  
“I’ve wanted this forever.” She said without thinking. Her mind was swimming with so many thoughts that some just fell out. But it was true and she didn’t care if Vivi had a response. “I’ve wanted you forever.” 

She went back to kissing Vivi’s lips but this time, with more confidence and agency. She wanted to touch and feel Vivi’s naked body against hers. Fortunately, Vivi was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, nothing too difficult to get off. She caressed the edge of Vivi’s breasts with one hand before reaching under her shirt to feel the soft bra underneath.  
Her breath was caught in her throat as she caressed Vivi’s breasts. They were a size smaller than hers, maybe a C cup but they were perfect. Nami sat up, complying Vivi to do the same. She felt the other woman’s eyes on her and looked up hesitantly. All she saw was a deep burning lust. Vivi sat up, unhooked her bra and threw it to the side; all the while looking Nami straight in the eye. 

Nami could barely contain her patience and reached to yank the shirt off the blue haired woman’s form. She got no resistance. When Vivi’s breasts were free, Nami could only see so much in the darkness but she didn’t care at the moment. She wanted to _feel _their fullness, _taste _her mounds with no abandon and _hear _her soft moans.  
Nami reached for both breasts, moved forward and put them in her face. She touched them greedily; squeezing them, rubbing them and soon, licking them too. She heard Vivi moaning and cursing above her, enjoying her ministrations which only spiked her arousal. She began sucking one nipple while pinching the other to get more of that delicious sound. ______

_____ _

Vivi rubbed Nami’s hair, pulling her closer, letting her have more. Vivi laid back on the ground again while Nami continued and busted out in a string of curses when Nami started softly nibbling on her nipples. She wasn’t sure if this was Nami’s first time with a woman but if so, she was doing an amazing job so far. 

Nami felt like she was in heaven. Feeling Vivi’s softness around her as she kissed and caressed her body without restraints was wonderful. She never had been so thankful for something in her whole life. She didn’t want it to end, but she wanted to see more of her new lover. She sat up, hesitantly giving Vivi’s supple breast a break and began caressing the other woman’s thighs. 

“Nami.” Vivi said hoarsely. Her hair was a sexy mess and as she sat up, her breast bounced in a way that made her want to finger her right then and there. 

“I want to see your breasts, too. Take off your shirt.” 

Nami usually hated being ordered around but the way Vivi talked to her when aroused was the hottest thing she’s ever heard. She nodded slowly and reached to find her own bra and toss to the side. She must’ve been taking too long because Vivi came up beside her and helped her unclasp her bra, slightly impatiently. She reached under her shirt, grabbing her breasts while waiting for Nami to get her shirt off. 

“You have some fucking large tits.” Vivi said with much hornier voice than earlier.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Nami laughed nervously and Vivi laughed breaking some of the tension. 

The shirt was tossed to the side and Nami let Vivi take lead. She thought she would kiss and suck on them as she did to her earlier, but she did something else instead.  
“Nami, let me lay on top of you.” She said, hands still rubbing her breasts softly. It felt amazing. 

“Oh, okay.” She had no idea where this was going but she was intrigued. Vivi laid her down on the carpet and slowly got on top of her, chest to chest. She put her arms next to her and said, “Nami, put your arms around me.” And who was she to argue? She put her arms around her quickly and let their bodies mold into each other. Vivi moaned and kissed her lips all over again. 

Feeling Vivi’s body on top of her own, gave her a new series of sensations. Her body was so damn soft, she felt like the other woman was melting into her. She caressed the blue haired woman’s back, enjoying the moment. She was in bliss.

Soon, Vivi sat up and rubbed her hands along Nami’s breasts. She did it softly and tenderly, unlike Nami’s impatient massage from earlier. The soft touches were teasing and very erotic. She would rub her neck and collarbone before pinching her nipples lightly and squeezing them; then do it all over again. Nami wanted to take off her pants and spread her legs just a little bit. The heat down there was excruciating. 

She heard Vivi chuckle softly, probably laughing at her own inside joke. Nami was too gone to notice. No one had touched her like this before. The caressing, the rubbing and the soft touches were driving her absolutely mad. She could hear herself moaning and was dying to get release.

“Vivi, I need more. Touch me more.” She moaned. She wasn’t even sure when she had closed her eyes but when she opened them, she could make out Vivi smiling at her.  
“As you wish.” She replied. She ran over Nami’s body once more to be a tease and then slowly made her way to her sweatpants. 

“I’ll take these off for you.” Vivi purred. 

Nami sat up to watch Vivi slowly untie her sweatpants. She was trembling with anticipation. When the knot was untied, she felt Vivi’s hand gently pull the fabric down. It felt like she had all the time in the world. Nami lifted her hips up and sighed when she felt Vivi’s hand brush her skin. Once the pants were off, Nami spread her legs a little, silently giving Vivi permission to continue.

“Eager aren’t you?” Vivi grinned. She threw the pants to the side and rested her hand on Nami’s abdomen. 

“You’re body temperature is blazing. Let’s cool that down a little.” Vivi seductively laughed. She began kissing Nami’s bellybutton, rubbing her thighs in a circular motion. She was such a fucking tease. 

“Vivi, enough already. Give me more.” Nami whined. She felt her cheeks burning from the embarrassment and even though Vivi couldn’t see her, she covered her face all the same.  
“I’m getting there, I’m getting there. Be patient a little longer.” She replied, placing her hand directly on Nami’s lace panties. She leaned over to give Nami another kiss then began rubbing circles where she thought her clit was through the fabric. Nami felt her skin burning again but not from embarrassment this time; it was pure animalistic desire. She lifted her leg, putting it on Vivi’s shoulder, all patience gone. For once, Vivi complied and didn’t comment with a smart remark. Instead, she began pulling the red-headed woman’s panties off, may be ready to get to business

Once the panties were gone, Vivi placed her thumb timidly on Nami’s clit. She began rubbing slow circles, getting a feel for her lover’s body. She felt around some more, exploring and the wetness was unbelievable. 

“Babe, you are soaking wet for me. I make you like this?” Vivi whispered, sounding mesmerized. Nami’s cheeks were still blazing but she couldn’t deny the obvious truth.  
“Yes, so please get a move on! I’m dying here.” Nami replied, still covering her eyes with arm. 

“Then move your arm so I can continue. I want to see your face.”

“But it’s dark, you can’t’ really see me.” Nami whined. 

“Still, I want you focused on me. There is nothing to be embarrassed about here.” 

Nami sighed exasperated. She was going to drag this out all night, wasn’t she? She slowly moved her arm and tried her best to make eye contact with Vivi through the dark.  
“Good, I don’t want any part of you covered up when I finger you.” Before Nami could reply, she felt Vivi’s finger enter her, no shyness in sight. 

“Oh my God, Vivi.” Nami moaned and couldn’t help but spread her legs wider. It had been ages since she had sex and it being with the woman she loved was driving her crazy. She couldn’t sit still and sat up, hoping to see more. 

“You’re so tight for me, Nami.” Vivi said. “You’re so wet and tight and so damn responsive. I’m loving it.” Nami blushed slightly as spread her legs more, hoping that Viv would get the hint that she wanted to feel more.

Vivi started fingering her slowly, searching and exploring her tight hole. Her index finger wasn’t that thick nor large but this was only the beginning.

“Vivi, give me more.” Nami cried. “Ohhhh, more fingers please!” 

Instead of words, she responded with action. She added her middle finger in, speeding up the pace ever slightly. She loved hearing her lover moan like this under her. She enjoyed going in and out of her and getting tighter with each movement. 

“Oh, God. Oh, God, Oh God. That feels so good. You feel so good!” Nami yelled. She was loud when she was having sex, always moaning, yelling and demanding for more. She grabbed Vivi’s arm, trying to get it to move faster. She needed to cum. 

“Lie down, Nami.” Vivi commanded while slowly pushing Nami on her back. The fingering nor Nami’s moans stopped as Nami rested her head back on the carpet. 

“I’m going to go faster now, okay? I can’t wait to feel you cum.”

Nami moaned at the lewd comment and nodded. She felt so sexually wounded up and was waiting for release. She had no idea Vivi was this experienced with lovemaking but man, was she getting it good. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. 

Vivi began slowly down her finger speed a little to go deeper in Nami’s vagina.

“Ohhhhhhhh, Vivi. OHHHHH, Vivi. FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUCK!” Nami yelled, not giving a damn about disrupting any neighbors. She screamed more when Vivi started curling her fingers on her G-spot; the spot she was clearly looking for earlier. The curling was dragging moans straight out of Nami’s soul. She didn’t know that this feeling could exist. She began grabbing the carpet, needing to hold onto something. 

She couldn’t lay down for much longer, sitting up and grabbing Vivi’s shoulder’s for support; the screaming never ceasing. She wasn’t even sure what she was saying anymore. A string of curses, praises, and demands of more, probably. 

“It’s so good. Faster! FASTER, PLEASE! I want mooooore. Oh, Vivi fuck me harder!” Nami screamed, trying to bring the women closer to her. She didn’t care how she sounded or how she looked. Her only focus was on cumming. 

Vivi looked up at her, smiled slightly before replying. “I never thought you’d be this vocal. I’ll give you what you want alright.” She took her fingers out, getting a groan from Nami, and then started drilling her. She shoved them in and out of Nami’s vagina as fast as she could; feeling the tight folds pulsate around her fingers. She caressed Nami’s breasts roughly, hoping to give her as much stimulation as possible. From the other woman’s reaction, it seemed to be working. 

“YES! YES! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! JUUUUUUSTTTTT LIKE THAT!” Nami chanted over and over again. She loved what Vivi was doing to her. Her heavy breathing, her caresses, her drilling in out of her at the speed of light; she was going to cum soon and hard. 

Nami leaned back on her elbows, letting herself feel how good Vivi was inside her. Her moans were growing steadily louder and it wouldn’t be long now. She grabbed the carpet roughly as she felt her release building up. 

“Ohhhh Vivi, I’m going to cum!” She yelled. Vivi slowed her ministrations a little, sweating profusely and began rubbing her clit with her thumb bringing her over the edge.  
Nami couldn’t take anymore and screamed as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Her legs shook violently as she came. Even afterward, they continued to shake, not being used to orgasms that intense. She was sweaty and tired, but so relieved. She could feel Vivi rubbing her sides as she came, kissing her collarbone. It was like the woman wanted to be the best lover in the world. She got an A+++ in her book. 

Moments later, Nami was still panting heavily and caressed Vivi’s back while she kissed her. She couldn’t wait to reflect on this later. 

_“That was amazing. That was fucking incredible. I’ve never came like that in my entire life. Even with the highest setting on my vibrator!”_

____

“Are you alright?” Vivi questioned. She briefly thought Nami was going to pass out after that orgasm. 

____

“More than alright. You have a real talent.” Nami chuckled sheepishly. She still felt a little embarrassed for being so loud earlier. 

____

“Well, thank you. I like to please!” Vivi chuckled. 

____

Nami regained some energy and kissed Vivi softly this time. She didn’t think she had Vivi’s patience but she could at least start off smooth. She began rubbing the other woman’s breasts again, pinching and tugging on her large mounds. She really loved breasts, especially Vivi’s. She wasn’t as loud as Nami but her soft moans were just as effective at turning her on. 

____

She moved her hands from her breasts and let them slide down to her jeans. She unbuckled them and pulled the zipper down, eager to get between Vivi’s legs. She was secretly hoping to drown in-between them. 

____

“Let’s move to the bed now.” Vivi said between kisses. She never noticed how bossy Vivi was or maybe it was just sexual arousal that made her that way. Maybe she’ll ask her about that later. 

____

“Okay, let’s stand up.” Nami grabbed her hand, butt naked, and stood up with Vivi still in front of her. She didn’t hesitate to pull her jeans down and Nami quickly helped her get out of her underwear. 

____

Once the panties were gone, Vivi walked forward to her, giving her a nice embrace. Although she came earlier, she started to feel that familiar heat of arousal curl up in her stomach. She leaned into the embrace; adoring how much intimacy they were having tonight. 

____

“I just wanted to hold you for a moment.” Vivi said in a breathy whisper against her ear. Nami felt her heart beating quickly but pulled Vivi closer despite her nervousness. It was time to speak up. 

____

“I don’t mind. I…well, I love it. Your skin is so soft and feels so right against mine.” Nami said softly. She didn’t feel so embarrassed anymore. She loved this woman and maybe now was the time to tell her. 

____

“Vivi….”Nami gulped. She hated feeling nervous like this. After everything they just did, this made her feel more exposed; emotionally bare.

____

Vivi pulled back, roaming her eyes over Nami’s face. 

____

“What is it?”

____

“I…I… This isn’t just sex for me.” Nami pulled back and rubbed her own arms bashfully. Why was this so hard to say?

____

“It isn’t just sex to me either, Nami. “ Vivi replied truthfully. 

____

Nami could feel Vivi staring right at her and wondered how this woman became so much braver than her. She made the first move all the night, with no shyness or uncertainty; driving across the country to see her, buying the food for the evening, kissing her and everything else that lead them to tonight. Vivi just did what she wanted and dammit, Nami wanted to do what she wanted to, too. 

____

“I…have feelings for you. Since I don’t even know. Since forever?” She rubbed her arm even more nervously. She was getting frustrated with herself for dragging this out. Vivi was probably wondering when they would get in the bed and finished what they started. She shivered when Vivi’s light touch pulled her face and made her look at her.  
“Nami, I want you too.” Vivi chuckled; it wasn’t unkind- more so light-hearted. 

____

Nami immediately gasped. Her ears were burning. “Can you say that again?”

____

“I said, I want you too, Nami.” And kissed her softly. “I always have, just was too shy before to express it.” She laughed freely. It was a beautiful sound.

____

Nami’s heart was beating so fast and loudly that she wouldn’t have been surprised if Vivi could hear it. Instead of worrying about it, she ran with it. She grabbed Vivi’s hand from around her waist and placed it on her chest over her heart. 

____

“Do you hear that, Vivi? It’s how fast my heart beats every time I see you.” She blushed at saying something so cheesy but it was all she think of. It felt raw and honest to say, especially in the darkness after sex. What did she have to lose at this point? 

____

“I love you, Vivi. I think I always have. I..” She didn’t get to finish the sentence before Vivi’s lips were on hers again. 

____

“I know, hun. “ Vivi grinned. “Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?”

____


	4. Sexing Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my short story about Vivi/Nami. Please comment!

Seconds or maybe it was minutes later, Vivi pulled her hand and led them to the bed which was only a few feet away. They got on the bed, Vivi lying down first and pulling Nami on top of her. They began making out, kissing roughly in hopes to get straight to business this time. Nami rubbed all over her body impatiently, exploring every inch of her.

“Uhhh, Nami. Please rub on my clit.” Vivi moaned. She was barely hiding her impatience. 

She didn’t care to give a verbal response and quickly obliged. Vivi must’ve been ready to explode from all the pent up sexual energy from not only this evening but from all the time they wasted over the years. 

She used her thumb and rubbed slowly around Vivi’s clit. She was eager to satisfy her but not eager for their lovemaking to end. She listened to Vivi’s soft moans and began massaging her breasts, hoping to get more sounds out of her. She suspected Vivi was not a screamer but wanted to test it and see. She pinched her buds until she felt them harden. Leaning over, never moving her thumb from her clit, Nami gently sucked on her new girlfriend’s nipples, enjoying their taste and texture. 

“Ohhh, that feels good, babe.” Vivie mewled. 

Nami bristled from the praise and starting rubbing her a little harder and nibbling her nipples quicker. She was rewarded with beautiful moans and cries, more sensual then she ever imagined. She couldn’t believe she got to touch Vivi like this; it was invigorating. She wanted to hear her moan more, give her more pleasure and do whatever it took to make her cum harder than she ever had come before. She briefly stopped kissing and nibbling her nipples and kissed her neck tenderly. 

Slowly, she entered her index finger inside Vivi’s wet and tight hole, searching curiously since this is their first time. She rested her ear against Vivi’s neck and listened quietly to Vivi’s hitched breathing and just horny moans. 

“Ohhhh Nami!! Stick another finger in! Please!” Vivi whined. 

Feeling confident, Nami chuckled “Whatever you want.” She entered another finger in, feeling how incredibly hot and warm she was; it was getting her hot all over again. They might need a round 3. She shook that thought and went back to pleasing her lover. She began curling her fingers, trying to find the hard nub, signaling her G-spot. She heard a sharp intake of breath and grinned knowing she found it. She curled her fingers more confidently and listened to Vivi’s sweet cries. She fingered her roughly before pulling her fingers out, ready to try something new. 

“Vivi, put your legs on my shoulders.” Vivi did it so fast that it almost surprised her. Nami rubbed both of her legs, slowly kissing between both, moving down. 

“Nami, you’re such a tease. Get to it already. Eat me out!” Vivi complained. Nami thought it was cute. She loved how impatient the blue-haired woman was and loved even more that she was finally in control. She could drag this out as long she wanted but maybe for their next round; she was eager to taste her now. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll give you want you what.” Nami bent down, putting Vivi’s legs back on the bed and slowly licked the space between her thighs. She placed her hands back on Vivi’s breasts, missing their softness between her fingers. While kneading them, she got her tongue ready to begin slowly licking Vivi’s clit. She felt Vivi’s hand grip her hair, hard, and knew she was doing it right. She licked thoroughly, enjoying the way Vivi tasted, smelled and felt. She licked her harder, letting her face sit fully in Vivi’s wetness, enjoying every second of it. She pinched her nipples harder, licked harder, hoping to blow the other women’s mind. 

“That’s right, keep it right there.” Was the reply. She looked up and was mesmerized by Vivi’s beauty. She was butt naked, sprawled out, legs spread, face flushed, hair wild; it was the most amazing thing she’d ever seen. She wanted to gaze longer but felt her hair being tugged impatiently. 

“I think you should be licking, not looking Nami.” Vivi choked. She pushed Nami’s face back between her legs, pulling her hair impatiently. “Babe, I’m almost there. Make me cum!”  
That was all the motivation Nami needed. She put one of Vivi’s legs on her shoulder for better access. Vivi moved her hands from Nami’s hair to her own breasts, moaning lewdly. Nami picked up the pace, lapping her tongue as quickly as she could on Vivi’s clit. Desperate to do something with her hands, she caressed her lover’s arms, trying to touch every inch of it, hopefully showing her how much she was desired. 

It wasn’t long before she Vivi’s legs clinched, cuing that she was close. She was moaning deeply and rubbing her nipples harshly. Nami chose then to grab Vivi’s ass, gripping the woman closer to her. Soon, her legs clamped around Nami’s head, almost suffocating her. Her legs were shaking as she came and she grabbed her chest desperately as if to calm herself. 

When it was over, Nami sat up shyly, reluctantly leaving Vivi’s spread legs to lay down beside her. She put her arms around her, pulling her close. She listened to Vivi’s breathing as her heartbreak went to back to the normal speed. She felt tired but sated. Tonight was incredible. 

“Are you alright?” Nami whispered. 

“I’m great.” Vivi replied “Just tired.” She wrapped her arms around Nami too, making Nami feel all warm inside. “How are you?” 

“I feel amazing!” Nami cheered. She could barely contain her joy. “I just wish we said something sooner. We could’ve started something a while ago.” Nami said thoughtfully. She felt relieved that she and Vivi are in love but they sad that they wasted so much time. If she knew about Vivi’s feelings earlier, she probably wouldn’t even have taken this job and moved across the country. 

“Me too. But better late than never.” Was the casual reply. Too casual if you asked her. She flipped on the lamp on the nightstand. 

Nami turned back around to look Vivi in the face. “Vivi, um….When did you realize that you had feelings for me?” 

Vivi looked back at her, eyes as clear as ever. “I’ve always had love for you Nami. We’re best friends, well, more than best friends.” 

Nami felt her throat clench up. “Yeah, I know. I don’t mean as a friend, I mean…” She didn’t want to cry but could feel her emotions get the best of her. Was Vivi not in love with her? Was she just using her for sex? 

“I mean, do you love me, like…how I love you?” She asked hoarsely. She tried her best to keep her eyes open but tears were quickly welling up, blurring her vision. She felt, not saw, Vivi sit up. She put her arms around her, pulling her close, like a mom would a child. 

“Nami, I do love you. You know that.” Vivi whispered in her ear. Nami was half angry at herself for getting aroused from the touch and voice seducing her. She continued, “Tonight was something I’ve wanted with you for a long time. You’re what I’ve wanted for a long time. Let’s savor it. Let’s keep it casual, okay?” She kissed her forehead tenderly. 

Before Nami could reply, Vivi started kissing her gently, letting her hands do the talking. Before she knew it, she was on her back getting her breasts pinched and rubbed in the hard way that she liked. Arousal went straight to her crotch and she felt herself weaken as Vivi rubbed, licked, pinched and caressed her all over. She knew there was something else she wanted to say, wanted to ask but it was lost when Vivi’s greedy fingers went inside her, penetrating her, searching for her G-spot again. 

She briefly wondered if she was getting used by her best friend, the only person she’d ever been in love with. She moaned lewdly when Vivi entered a second finger; it felt amazing. 

Vivi didn’t say she didn’t love her. 

She didn’t say they couldn’t be together. 

She did say that wanted her, only her and being casual isn’t a bad thing?

Maybe that was enough for now. 

Right? 

She rocked on Vivi’s fingers in a frenzy, more desperate than before for release. She was close but wanted to stay lost in Vivi’s embrace, wanting to savor the attention she was getting. She’s wanted this for so long and damn it, she was going to enjoy it. She wanted to die when she felt Vivi licking her clit; the woman was fucking talented. She wasn’t going to last with stimulation like this. 

She cried when she came this time, shaking wildly, yelling Vivi’s name, pulling the woman close to her; wanting her lover’s approval. Soft tears rolled down her cheeks and she wasn’t sure if it was just from the orgasm. 

“You were so good, Nami. I could watch you cum like that over and over again.” She whispered in Nami’s ear, caressing her sides, kissing her lips. The touches were delicate, treating her like she was glass and she couldn’t deny that she loved it. She couldn’t deny that she loved Vivi either. 

Maybe this arrangement wasn’t so bad. 

“Let’s take a shower, okay? You have some extra towels?” Vivi inquired as she hopped off the bed. She was energetic and seemed very pleased with herself. 

“Yeah, they’re in the bathroom.” Nami replied, exhausted. Her body was humming, the high of the orgasm was still wrecking her senses. She already was missing Vivi’s touch. 

“Great, let’s go!” Vivi wriggled her hips and proceeded to the bathroom without her. Nami got up, a little sore, clumsily following behind her. She blushed when Vivi looked behind, winking cutely at her.

Nami smiled back but couldn’t shake a distinct sinking in her gut as she followed Vivi to the bathroom.


End file.
